Speechless
by Mei Senpai Chan
Summary: Rated T-M (A/U of My Roommate Is A Sociopath) After one night stand, Alex finally decides to give it a shot with Jimmy. However moving on from a constant breakup of your first love isn't easy as it seems. After all her roommate is her ex boyfriend and the memories don't go away so easily. Major!Jimmy/OC, slight!Gary/OC
1. Just One Night

**A/N**: Ello~ It's been awhile since I've been in the Bully section. Too busy updating my **Diabolik Lovers** stories that it cause a little 'issue'. I don't want to go into details, just look on my profile to see it. Anyways, do not worry I will update **MRIAS: Gary's Return** once I get all my ideas together XD For now I am doing an A/U (Alternate Universe) as you can see.

This story takes place in Alternate Universe of **My Roommate Is A Sociopath**. Basically it's what if story. Besides I couldn't help do an Alex/Jimmy story since I also love that pairing!^^ So yeah, this story is a jimmy/alex story. Of course there will be gary/alex, but it is not the major pairing.

**Rating:** T-M due to some lemons

**Pairings**: Jimmy/Alex(OC), Gary/Alex(OC), and can't think of other pairings at the moment-.-

**This story contains**: Lemons, Romance, Love Triangle, Spelling/Grammar errors (English isn't my first language xD), Slight OOC(Out of Characterness), Drama, Swearing, and others I can't think of-.-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully or it's characters. I only own my Ocs.

* * *

**Speechless**

_-Chapter 1: Just One Night-_

Alex held back her tears as she continue to do her homework in Petey and Jimmy's room, her two best friends at this academy. She had another fight with her roommate, Gary Smith, the school's sociopath, and her boyfriend. She knows how Gary is, but she hates how cold he could be at times. He keeps thinking she doesn't care for him, and always hurt her. They always break up, and make up the next few days.

It's starting to drive her insane!

Her name is Alexandria Emerison, otherwise known as Alexander Emerison at this school. She is 15 years old. She was force to pose as a boy since there weren't any more room in the Girls' Dorm. She didn't mind since she always dress as a boy. Of course this slide by real easily since the headmaster was friends with her late mother, and allow this to happen.

Alex couldn't keep this a secret. The only ones who know are Peter Kowalski, James Hopkins, Lucien Wilkinsons, Mikki Klusien, and her roommate. After all, her roommate is Gary Smith, an insane sociopath who is trying to take over the school. Of course he found out, and force her to obey his rules. Though overtime they started a "relationship" due to the mix feelings they have for each other. Of course it was unusual since Gary is not accustom to this, and finds feelings to be a disadvantage. This lead them to break up many times, and go back together many times. Since Gary wants her, then not.

In a way, it's like a never ending cycle.

One that she is tired of already.

Her friends tell her she should. They all know what kind of a guy, Gary, is. Petey wants her to stay with him, because he believe she changes him, and makes him a better person. In other words, she is the only thing that keeps him sane. Lucien doesn't want her to, since he hates how she is constantly hurt by him. Jimmy doesn't want her either.

Of course he wouldn't, since he too has "feelings" for her.

It's not a surprise, she is the only girl who wasn't stupid enough to fall for him, and be easily swoon over. Though he ain't the only one who has feelings. She did as well. Jimmy was always there for her when Gary hurt her, and always the one who saves her from getting bullied from Jocks, and the Bullies.

So of course it's not one-sided.

Alex ignored her feelings, because she thought it was best for her, and him. It didn't help that Jimmy tries to get with her, and even ended up kissing her. Which lead her to tell him she can't be with him, since she loves Gary more. This cause their relationship to be strain. Jimmy was mad at her first, but overtime understood. He even moved on, and dated other girls at Bullworth like Christy or Mandy.

She on the other hand, tries to ignore her feelings, and fix her relationship with Gary. She knew he was planning to take over the school once Jimmy get all the cliques under control. It was only matter of time. She didn't know what to do, or who to choose: Gary or Jimmy?

In the end he force her to choose Jimmy, once he found out about her feelings for Jimmy. She pleaded him that they're not real, but Gary didn't believe it, instead ended it once more.

And this time... it stay ended, because the next few days... they didn't get back together...

* * *

**Boys' Dorm**

Alex wipe her tears away as she look up in the mirror in Jimmy and Petey's bathroom that is connected to their dorm room. This is the only place she could go to. Lucien and Mikki are at one of Lucien's photo-shoots in New York City. She can't go see them, despite how much she wanted to. After all, Mikki is like her little sister; while Lucien is her childhood friend who is like an older brother to her.

No where else to go, she ran to Petey and Jimmy's room. She ask them-Jimmy, to stay a night in their room. Petey isn't here, much to Alex's surprise. He's at his parents' house for the weekend. She was kind of hoping he would be here, and not Jimmy, considering the past they had.

Alex sigh as she look towards the door where Jimmy is behind it. _'He's wondering why I'm here... I don't wanna tell him..'_ Alex thought to herself.

She close her eyes, trying to hold back her tears as the memories from what happen earlier came back to her.

'It was like any other Friday, except this time, it was one of those days where Gary and her had another one of their falling out; break-up to be the better term. It didn't bother her since they will make up a few days later, but something in her gut told her this time is different.

She tried her best to ignore the feeling.

She soon regret it once she left school building, for after detention, and head straight to the dorm.

* * *

**Two Hours Earlier**

Alex held her bag close to her chest as she stood by the main door to Boys' Dorm. Most students went home since it's spring break, while some like her, Jimmy, Gary, and few others stay. She would have went home, but she wanted to stay... with Gary...

"Ohhh, I like it rough! Bad boys are always my favorite."

Alex close her eyes to hold back her tears as she heard Gary chuckle. "Don't tempt me, Lola. It's not wise to tempt the devil."

She took a peek around a corner to see that slut( though won't deny she is beautiful.) all over Gary. She knew Lola always had a thing for bad boys, but she never thought she will go to Gary; nor he to her.

Her heart drop as she watch Gary's eyes filled with lust as he opens the door to his room; _their_ room.

"That's a promise I cannot keep." Lola said.

Alex's jaw twitch as she watch Lola rub her hand across Gary's chest and enter their room. Gary follow in after her. Alex close her eyes, and once that door slam, she let all the tears out. She didn't care who will see her cry like this. This hurt her more than anything.

Does Gary does this after every time they fight?

Does he think they'll get back together if she found out about this?

Either way, she just know she is tired of this. She now wants nothing to do with Gary, anymore. She don't even want to go to her own room. Maybe not ever, but right now, she just doesn't want to be around Gary...

* * *

**Current Time- Boys' Dorm**

Alex took a deep breath, and breath out slowly. She repeat this process few times to calm herself down. She doesn't want to get herself all work up again. She don't want to give Gary the satisfaction that she is upset, by this action.

She just couldn't believe he would go that low.

"I should have know... it's Gary after all." She said as she leans her forehead on the sink.

She don't know what to do. She can't just go out there, and tell Jimmy right off the dot it's Gary. She knows they still have issues to deal with since Gary did betray Jimmy. Not only that, she knows that Gary is going to get rid of Jimmy, once he becomes King of the School. She don't want to cause anymore problems for Jimmy. She knows he will go after Gary.

Still... he wants to know why she's upset...

She walks over to the door, and grab the handle. Taking a few seconds to herself, she opens the door and exit the bathroom. The first thing she see in the room is Jimmy who is by his side of the room. He told her that she could take Petey's side of the room for tonight. She was surprise he would let her, considering he use to have feelings for her.

She notice that Jimmy did look different now she thinks about it. He dressing more like a Jock considering he is becoming friends with some of them. Now he just wearing a white tank top and blue stripes boxer. His hair is a flaux hawk that makes her think he is almost looks like those types that are complete douche.

Alex look away, and walk over to Petey's side of the room to set her bag down. She change into a oversize green shirt with blue basketball shorts.

"Sorry... It took me awhile to find my dad's shorts." She said as she sits on Petey's bed, and look over at the clock. It's** 9:30 p.m**. She want to slap herself in the face for going the bed so early. Jimmy probably thinks she's weird.

"It's alright..." He said, never leaving his eyes off of his papers on his desk. "... Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex knows Jimmy is uneasy to this kind of thing, but nevertheless it was sort of sweet of him.

She shook her head. "No... I don't wanna talk about it... " She said.

She just wants to forget all about it.

"I know it's Gary."

Alex bit her tongue. Of course, how could she forget. He knows that Alex and Gary always have a falling out, and then they go back together. He was there one of those times to comfort her, and then lecture her on how she should have known Gary isn't a good person for her.

"You can talk to me about... him... If you want..." Jimmy said.

Alex shook her again. "No.. I just... want nothing to do with him." She said as her eyes lower. She could feel the tears coming back as she tries to hold it back it. The barrier breaks down once Jimmy walks over, and presses his hand on her shoulder.

"Alex..."

That's what sets it off.

Alex lunge forward and wraps her arms around Jimmy, begins to cry. No longer caring, she lets everything out. She tells him what happens. Why she came in here. Everything.

Alex pulls back, and wipes her tears as she now stares at red-face Jimmy. "I'm going to go kill him!"

"No!" She grabs his arm and prevents him to leave. "Please don't! Just don't! I don't want anything to do with Gary... I don't want you..."

Jimmy sighs as he pulls her back into his arms, and holds her as she cries. Alex knew she shouldn't be seeking comfort from Jimmy, since she has feelings for him. It will lead somewhere where both of them even she is going to regret. She is not in her right state of mind, but god, she needs this comfort from him. A comfort to show that she is still worth something, and not some whore to lay with.

That's what Gary made her feel like.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy... I'm sorry for not believing you." Alex sniffs as she buries her face in his chest. The pain inside almost ease a bit. The warmth he is giving her is almost making her forget. She just doesn't want to feel this pain.

Jimmy shook his head. "It's okay. Really."

Alex tighten her hold on Jimmy. "Please... don't leave me. Please..."

She was surprise he understood what she meant. She thought he would have thought she meant **that.** Jimmy merely nod, and lay Alex down on Petey's bed. He lays down next to her, and pulls the cover over them. Alex has her back to him, but they are not close enough to spoon. So this wouldn't be awkward for them.

"Just... stay with me until I fall asleep... please..." Alex said.

This wasn't the first time Jimmy did this with her. She remember he let her sleep next to him on his bed after she found out her dad was in the hospital, because he got into a car accident. It didn't help that her and Gary were fighting during that time.

They didn't do anything. Jimmy just let her sleep next to him. As if he knew she needed the comfort from him.

"It's cool. I did this with Petey a few times."

Alex raise a brow, and even the lamp on where it's almost hard to see in here. Jimmy could tell what face she is making.

"I didn't mean like that! It's when-"

Alex laugh softly. "I know..." She said. "Jimmy."

"Hm?"

"Thank you... for being there for me."

"Hey, it's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah..."

Alex close her eyes, and try to go to asleep. She couldn't help, but feel that weird fluttering feeling inside her. She knew what it meant, and wish it went away. So she can go to bed. Curse her feelings.

She try to think of other things, but could not. All she could think of all the times that it was Jimmy who saved her. Gary never saved her from a Bully or a Jock. It was always Jimmy. He was always there when she was in danger. Always by her side... despite how ill she treat him...

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... for being such a jerk to you..."

"What are you talking about?"

Alex doesn't know what she is talking about, but she kept on going. "You were always there for me... no matter how bad I treat you... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Really, it is."

Alex sighs as her eyes lower. "... I can't believe... that Gary..." She sighs again. " That bastard probably slept with her more than once..." She shakes her head, and refuses to let this emotion to cause her turmoil. "I... sometimes wonder if I should have never stay with him and went out with... other people..."

"Like who?" Jimmy ask.

She shouldn't have ask the question. It was bold of him to ask her that as well.

_'You...'_

Alex shrug. "I don't know... someone whose there for me... and never broke my heart, but instead tried to heal it..."

She mentally slap herself. She knew who she is describing, and she sure he knows as well, but she can't. She don't want to stop. This pain, and feeling inside her is too much all to bear.

"Someone who is willing to take a stand for what's right... even though they are sometimes a complete ass." Jimmy said.

The atmosphere in the room change. She could feel it, and she knows he can. Though it didn't stop the two of them.

"Even though they are jerks, but at least they never betray their friends..."

"They always stuck with them to the end..."

Alex stop, she could feel it. She has to stop. Otherwise this is going to lead something she is not ready to handle.

Jimmy touch her shoulder, and she feels her heartbeat hammer away like a marathon. It didn't help that the fluttering feeling inside is there, and making it worse, since it wants her to do things she didn't want to. Maybe she did. She don't know since it's hard for her to think.

_"Alex..."_

She feels her heart did the flip by the sound of his voice. _'Don't do it!'_ Her subconscious is telling her. She knew this is bad, but... _'Why should I? Gary did the same thing to me.'_

She let all of her resolves go. No holding back. She was tired of letting Gary ruin her. It's time she does it back to him. Most of all, she just wants this pain to go.

Alex turns over, and stares up at Jimmy's eyes. She could feel the tension between them, but most of all she could see in his eyes that he too wants this as well. The feelings they both have. They just want at least one night. One night without Gary's business. A one night without pain from him.

A night where it's just them.

Her eyes look down at his lips, and back up at him as if she is asking for permission. It didn't need to be ask. Jimmy lean forward and press his lips onto hers. She close her eyes as she could feel the warm tingling sensation course throughout her body. Letting her hormones take over, she kisses him back as she scoots closer.

Jimmy sigh and place another kiss, and another. He pull her close to him, releasing all bonds they both have on each other. They didn't hold back, but continue on without a care. They needed this closure. They needed this.

If only they realize that this will lead to bigger problem they ever face...

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't know how to start it off. I'm sorry;.; I'm going to try to go for third pov. I reread My Roommate is A Sociopath and I am like "... I need to edit this." xD

Lol they did it on Petey's bed. Poor Petey. Wait until he finds out xD He is not going to like this one bit.

**Please review!**


	2. Complications

**Speechless**

_-Chapter 2: Complications-_

The morning air was warm and peaceful as the sunlight began to shine on her skin. She stir in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly while breathing a sigh of relieve, and content. It's been a long time since she ever slept like this. A moment of peace, and stress-free. Most of the time she would hardly get any sleep, or would wake up with a slight headache. This was a nice change.

Alex began to stretch when she felt something up against her back. She could feel something behind her heaving up and down, and something heavy laid over her waist. Glancing down, she lifted up the blanket and saw an arm wrapped around her body. Her naked body.

Her eyes widen in shock, swallowing carefully and resisting the urge to tremble as she slowly turned her head to find the person sleeping peacefully against her. It was Jimmy. She immediately covered her mouth, suppressing a gasp at the shock realization that everything that happened last night was real, and not a dream.

Jimmy comforted her, and then she gave in to her desires that she shouldn't feel for him. She was shock, and hurt that it was impossible for her to think straight...

* * *

**_Last Night-WARNING LEMON SCENE_**

Alex pulled Jimmy closer as the kiss deepen between them. He leaned over her, towering his large figure over her small frame, despite them being only a few inches apart in height differences. He pulled back, pulling his shirt over his chest, revealing his bulk frame to her. He wasn't well built like most of the Jocks here, but he was well-toned, moreso than Gary.

She press her hand on his chest, contemplating this is really happening. Most of all, trying her best not to blush like a tomato to him. It was hard not to, since this is first time she ever seen Jimmy like this. And it was pretty hot if she has to say.

She's always had some feelings for him, but never did she think they were this deep. Deep enough where the sight of him, even his mere touch make her stomach flutter with that warm feeling inside, but it wasn't strong as Gary's.

The thoughts of him were push away, Jimmy leans down and kisses her once again. She ignored every thought of telling her, she shouldn't be doing this. However, Gary's been doing something like this for god knows how long, and this was her first time. Yes, she knows two wrongs don't make a right, but right now she is far from reasoning.

This was the moment where she is finally free of Gary. A moment where she will never be hurt from him. Even though deep down she always wanted this happened, because Jimmy is good to her, while Gary is not. That fact is something she can never ignored, despite how many times she denies it. Now, here she is accepting it, perhaps might regret it soon.

For now, she just needs to focus on now. After all, this was only for one night.

Alex gasp as Jimmy's mouth trailed down from her lips to small part of sensitive skin on her neck. Slowly sucking on it, causing her moan out in pleasure. He soon pulled away, grabbing the edge of her shirt. His eyes staring into her own, waiting for her response. In them, she could see hesitation, perhaps longing. It made her felt guilty for all the times she treated Jimmy like dirt. He was always there for her, despite how ill he treated her, he still cares for her. Now here he is, waiting for her to pull away, and stop what they're doing. It made her realize Jimmy and Gary are nothing alike. Gary cares about possessing her too much, even if she denies him. While Jimmy is not like that. Here he is, being gentlemen she never thought she would see him as. After all, she did seen him kiss a lot of girls here in this school, and she don't want think about how many he slept with. It's not like it was her right to be mad. They weren't together, but the thought of it displeases her.

There was no going back.

Alex grabs her shirt, lifts it off herself to show him that it was okay. She was okay with it. Her eyes staring into his own, waiting for his reaction as she reveals her bare chest to him, tossing the shirt aside in the room. She watch his eyes stare at her in awe, most of all she see lust appear in them. The way he was staring at her, cause her to cover her chest with her hands with and avoid looking at his intense gaze.

It made her think about all the girls he had kiss. Christy was beautiful, as well as Mandy. Hell, Eunice has bigger breasts than her. She has nothing compare to any of the girls here in this place. The thought of it made her feel self-conscious.

"I... I know I'm not pretty like the others..." She managed to say in the awkward silence.

"What?"

She close her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have nothing compare to the others you've dated-"

"You're beautiful, Alex."

It made her blush for her to hear him say that. She felt his hand move on her arms, and she could feel him tighten his hold to show her that she can trust him. Was she scared? Was she scared she has nothing to compete with the others?

"_Alex_."

She can trust him. After all, if she was just some someone to laid with, he wouldn't have been patience as he is now with her. Alex close her eyes as she move her arms away from her chest to reveal herself fully to him. She felt her body tremble as she felt his heated gaze on her. It was so embarrassing that she could just die.

She felt his hand move on her body, touching her in places she never thought someone other than Gary would touch. She silently move as she felt him grope her breast as well as his hand slowly removing her shorts along with her underwear. She didn't have time to process at what's happening due to all the slow affections Jimmy is giving to her. It felt foreign to her. She never experience this before. With Gary, it was all dominance and submissive. Here, he is treating her like she was equal to him.

Alex gasp out as she felt something small enter inside her. Her gasps were silence by Jimmy's mouth. Her hand went to the side of his arm, gripping it slowly as her body tremble with pleasure. She moan against his mouth, once his tongue enter inside, and began to twirl around her own. She felt him add another finger, moving inside her in a slow sync as he kiss her.

Everywhere he touches sent her body on fire in a way that Gary never had before. It made her stop thinking of her recently ex all together. All she could feel, think, is Jimmy.

She moan against his mouth as she felt him remove his fingers. She felt him pulled away, staring at her with a stern expression. Still wondering if she wants this. Alex didn't let him talk, she pulled him down into a kiss giving him the sign to continue. She moan loudly against his mouth as she felt him enter inside her. He pulled away and buried his face into the crook of her neck, while she did the same to his. Both of moaning loudly as they lay there, connected as one.

Then she felt him starting to move, causing a shiver of pleasure go through her body. In response, she wrap her arms around his back, moving her hips along his. She close her eyes as she lets herself drown in this pleasure. After a few moments, it became almost too unbearable. His thrusts were slow, probably not wanting to hurt her.

"Jimmy... Please..." She begged him. He must have knew what she meant. He started to pick up his pace.

She gasped as she felt Jimmy's lips kissing her neck before nuzzling up against the inner corner, heavy breathing sending the skin shivering with goose bumps. She clawed at the skin on his back, scratching, as his body continued to cling to her, squeezing her and kissing her and thrusting into her with passion and intensity.

Her mind was dazed at the constant pleasure spreading across her body. She was about to fall over the edge as she felt something inside her climb higher. And higher. She knew what it meant.

"Ah…! Ah…! Ah…!" She gasped out at each thrust as everything started to blur. And then, she arched her back and let out a shrilling cry as the sensation swallowed her whole and made her mind go blank. Unbelievable pleasure washed over her and she heard Jimmy let out a loud grunt. Alex shivered as her hands tightened on that broad back and her hips spasm uncontrollably.

Alex panted at the echoes of her release. She nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck as she feel Jimmy's hot breath on her neck and a strange warm filling deep inside of her.

_**-LEMON SCENE OVER-**_

* * *

**_Current Time - Boy's Dorm_**

Alex glanced at Jimmy once more before slowly lifting up his arm and carefully placing it behind her. She then quietly sat up on the bed, trying hard not to disturb the other's slumber. She rub her face at the realization at what happened last night. Never did she think this would happened. It's not like she regretted it. In fact, it was... pleasant to say at least.

The question is... where do they stand?

Alex takes a quick glance at Jimmy, watching him sleep peacefully. She won't deny that she has feelings for him. Maybe it was for the best if she gives up on Gary. Gods know what he did last night with Lola. There was no way she was going back to him after that. Then again, what if her feelings for Jimmy isn't strong enough. She don't want to hurt Jimmy.

"God, I don't even want to go back to my room..." She whisper to herself as she bury her face in her hands. It made her think about last night again. Then suddenly her eyes widen in shock, and fear as her mind process last night over and over again. She just realize Jimmy and her didn't use a condom. Most of all, he didn't pull out.

_'Oh god... oh god...'_ Alex grabs her shirt, putting it over her head, thankfully it was big enough to cover her lower half as well. She quickly rush to the bathroom, turning on the water, washing her face to see if this is really happening. Once the water hit her face as she felt the cool feel of it. This was reality.

She silently curse under her breath. Shaky hands slowly move towards her stomach, and wonder how long does it take before a child is form. If so, what the hell is she going to do if she is pregnant. She's not ready for a kid. She is only 15 years old, though in this country most girls her age get pregnant between 14-18. Still, she doesn't want to be one of those girls.

If she really is pregnant, will she abort it? Or take care of it? Most of all... what about Jimmy?

"Jesus christ..." She lean forward, feeling nausea at the thought. Just when she wanted to do something that didn't involved Gary, something bad happens. There was no way she was telling Gary, nor the others about this. She wasn't ready. Hell, she wasn't even sure she is. "Let's... it could be a scare. That's it, a scare."

She silently pray it is.

Alex quickly got dress, and gather her things. Not waking up Jimmy, she leave the room, and quietly heads back to her own. She knows she shouldn't leave him like that, but right now. She needs time away from for like an hour to process all of this. Even though deep down, she should have stayed and told Jimmy...

* * *

_**Same Day- Alex's Room**_

Alex wasn't surprise that Gary wasn't in the room, but she was grateful for that. She didn't want to see him anytime soon. After what she witness between him and Lola. However, she can't help, but feel slightly... pleased about what happened last night. Gary always hurt her, and for once she is tired of it all. She is finally tired of being constantly hurt by him. God, she stuck up for him for many times.

Perhaps it was best, if they stay broken up. After all, there was no way they would ever get back together after what happened from last night.

_'Even so... if I really am pregnant... I don't think Gary would let me keep it since it's Jimmy's.'_ She brush the thought away. She shouldn't think about that now. After all, it was still early, way too early. For all she knows, she is not even pregnant, and she hopes it stays that way.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening. She darted her eyes back to her studies, knowing full well who that person is. "It's nice to see you back." Gary said in a mocking tone. She merely rolled her eyes, feeling slight hurt, but anger is blocking it.

"Well, this is my room after all." She stated, turning the next page. Grabbing the glass of water next to her, taking a big drink of it.

"I never knew you would stoop so low to do it with Jimmy-boy. So how's the idiot in bed?"

Alex nearly choke on her drink. How did he know that? No, there was no way Gary would have found out about that. He's being paranoid, but in this case, he is sadly right. "First off... I didn't do anything with Jimmy." Lie. She knows it. "Second, you're the one to talk." Gary turned to look at her with a confused expression. It made her press on. "I seen you last night with Lola. Don't lie, because I seen the two of you walk in here."

Here it is. This is it. There was no going back after this. She knows it.

Gary chuckles, "Ah, so you seen us. Well first off, we were no longer together. You got demoted to roommate again, remember?" He said as he wave his hand around.

"So it is alright for you to be upset with me if I slept with Jimmy... which I didn't, but it's not right for me to do the same to you? Wow, you're a big hypocrite." She said harshly. She close her book, no longer feeling the need to study due to their argument. "That's right, Gary does what he wants. How can I forget."

"You know, Lola's not half bad in bed. She has a hot body, and it felt good fucking her till she couldn't scream anymore." Gary said as he smiles. Ouch. A sharp jab in her heart from that. He really knows how to get underneath her skin, and create wounds so easily. Alex knows he's saying that to hurt her more. She knows how he is. She is hurt so much that he comforts her in his weird, unhealthy way, then she forgives him. BOOM! Cycle all over again.

It's about time she breaks that cycle.

"Well maybe she should be your _girlfriend_, Johnny does deserve better than that slut. In fact I do too, because I am tired of this same _routine_ over and over." She gets up and walks over towards the door, only to have Gary grab her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means we would no longer be together. Happy? I'll leave you alone, and see other people..." She pulled her arm away from him harshly. He look surprise to hear her say that. She would always try to make things better. Make it work for both of them, but she is tired of the only one trying to fix it. She is tired of being constantly hurt and push around by him. "Anyways, I'm going to go see my friends. You can invite her over, since I won't be back until later tonight."

"So that's it? No crying, and begging to come back to me?"

"Yes, that is what you always wanted, remember?" Alex said, staring at him. He always says what they have is nothing, but burden. Here it is. The very thing he wanted the most. He look a bit hesitant, but she knows how he is. Alex sigh, and shook her head to even think she would constantly try to mend their strain relationship.

Maybe they were made to be just roommates.

"See you later." Alex was about to walk out, until Gary press his hand on the door to stop it from opening. She tried opening it again, only to have him hold his position firmly in place. "Move, Gary."

"No."

"Jesus, let me out of this room. I'm not in the mood to deal with this any longer." She said back harshly. She knows what he is doing. He is trying to still win her over. Unfortunately for him, that will no longer be working on her. "I am done with you..."

Alex couldn't process what happened next. Suddenly she was slammed up against the door with him locking her in place between him and the door. Before she could do anything, he press his lips on hers harshly. It didn't give that warm feeling that she would always get from him. All she could feel is slight disgust, since he use this mouth to kiss that woman, and she don't even know how many times. It made her feel like she's been used like a toy, then toss away when no needed.

Alex struggle within his hold, pressing her hands on his chest pushing him away from her. "Stop it!" She says, finally her heart not able to take it any longer.

"Alex-"

She quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, before he could do anything or say anything more to her. Her vision soon comes in clashing into someone. It was Jimmy. She nearly lost her balance, if he didn't grab a hold of her shoulders before she fell back.

"Alex?"

Alex look away from him, trying her best to hide her teary eyes. Though it was futile, since Jimmy seen it, and knew who made her cry. She takes a deep breath, knowing him full well, he would be going into, and about to fight Gary. "Can... we go to your room for a bit?"

"... Yeah."

* * *

_**Jimmy's Room**_

There was no used to explaining it. Jimmy had gotten used it by now, that he knows it was Gary who cause her this. It didn't help that it was slightly awkward between them due to what happened over night, but there was no one else who she can go to. Besides, she kind of... wanted to see him.

"I... confronted Gary about Lola." Alex began, something to talk about to kill the silence between them. Jimmy sat up straight on his bed, while she pace around in the room, staring at Petey's pictures on his dresser. "He didn't denied it, nor apologies. We got into an argument... and I told him I'm done with him..."

"Okay."

"No... I mean. I am _literally_ done with him... We will no longer be in a relationship... _ever."_

"..._Oh_..."

She could tell Jimmy must be happy that she is finally done with him. Though he may not be showing it, but she knows how he is. Sure enough their other friends will be happy about news, once they come back when spring break is over. She just wonders what is she going to do now. Gary and her are officially broken up. They have to be friends, otherwise she is no longer going to be able to stand to be around him if he pulled a move like that again.

Alex's eyes travel over to Petey's bed. Feeling slight guilty for doing such activities on his bed without his knowledge. He's going to be utterly horrified if he finds out his two best friends did it on his bed. It brought a small smile to her face about last night's activities. Never have she realize Jimmy was kind and gentle, despite his rude and cocky behavior. He made her feel like she was wanted. Needed.

"...Do you regret it?"

Alex turn towards Jimmy with a bewildered expression. "What?"

"Last night."

He was talking about that. Alex look away to avoid his gaze as she felt her cheeks burn slightly from last night. She didn't think he would bring it up like that, and so soon. Then again, Jimmy was blunt at times. "No... I don't." She said, feeling it get more awkward.

"Hmm... I don't either..."

'_Of course you don't.'_ Alex silently chuckle at the thought, then the moment soon fade away. There was no point running away. It was better to confront it now than ever. "I... Jimmy..."

"I get it, Alex. It was a one-time thing."

"Jimmy-"

"I know you're still in love with him, and it's going to take time for you to heal."

"No, I-"

"It's okay, Alex. I'm cool-"

"Listen!" She yells at him to make him stop. She look away once she got his attention. This wasn't going to be easily for her to say, but right now. It's something he would want to hear. "My feelings for Gary will fade... over time, but what happened last night between us... It wasn't a one-time thing... Unless you wanted something more..."

This caught Jimmy's attention. He literally sat up straight on his bed, and stare at her in disbelief. He didn't expect her to say that to him. "What if I do... Would you?"

Would she?

"... Yes." Alex said, not looking at him. She knows full well what she is doing is stupid. She shouldn't jump to the gun, but damn her if she didn't. Jimmy has always been there for her. More than she can count. He was the guy she needed, but was too blind to see it. Here's the perfect chance to take it. Yeah, she is scared, but she can't sit here and swallow in pity about Gary.

She needs to move on.

She could feel her face burn with embarrassment at her confession. There was no need to explain to him why. Not after last night, since she did tell him she wanted someone other than guy, and practically describe Jimmy about it. She heard Jimmy laugh, and turn to face him with a confused expression.

"I never thought you would say that to me... Took you long enough." He said with a cocky smile.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh ha ha ha." She look away from him. He got up, and walk over towards her. She averted her eyes away from him, and could feel her heart hammering away inside her chest as she felt that warm feeling from last night come back inside her stomach. She felt him touch her cheek, and without hesitation, he lean down to kiss her on the lips.

Alex didn't pulled away, nor push him away. She close her eyes, and kiss him back. It wasn't like the one last night. This kiss was merely gentle, and tender, unlike most she get from Gary. He pulled away from her as he stare into her eyes. She look away as he start laughing. "Wow, didn't think I could make you blush like that."

"S-Shut up, if you didn't notice I only kiss two guys. Unlike you."

"Ouch."

Alex look down at her feet. "Sorry."

"It's alright, babe."

Alex scoff, "Babe? Really?" She shook her head. "First off, no to that, _babe_. Second, don't tease me like that either. I'm not experienced like you." She admitted, feeling her face burn slightly from his gaze.

Jimmy laugh, and pulled her into embrace. "What can I say, no one can resist the King." He said jokingly.

Alex rolled her eyes, and gave a faint smile. Perhaps a second chance was better than she thought. Maybe then she can finally be happy. Unaware, Gary didn't appear in her thoughts or in her mind at the moment. Hopefully, it stay that way, but for how long...

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and favs! Yes, I know it's been a long time since I updated, but at least I'm slowly getting my interest back xD I'm hoping it will be enough where I can update **MRIAS: Gary's Return**, (I hate writer's block!) but for now I'll update this until then~

Oh, next chapter will have drama. Gary will find out Alex is with Jimmy as well as their friends. Oh, what will Gary do. Is Alex pregnant? Find out next time:)

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


End file.
